


We Stood a Moment So in a Strange World

by havocthecat



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Roger Zelazny - Chronicles of Amber series
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, Brothers, F/M, Sibling Incest, UST, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her voice had trembled as she finished. Was it genuine concern, or a sham to lull his caution so she could gain his confidence?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Stood a Moment So in a Strange World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denzil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Denzil).



> Originally posted as part of [Yuletide 2007](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/36/westood.html).

Fiona stood in the middle of the road that wound through Arden, her green eyes taking in the forest surrounding her. Her hair spilled loose past her shoulders, and she clasped a small drawstring bag in one hand, the russet bag setting off the emerald of her dress and matching perfectly the hair that blew in the wind. As she met Julian's gaze, he saw that she allowed a flicker of a smile to pass across her lips. "Brother," she said.

Julian reined Morgenstern to a halt bare inches from Fiona's position. "Sister," he said, his voice level and even as hers. "You have come far on foot."

She nodded once, in acquiescence of his statement, Julian was certain, rather than in greeting. "With Brand and Random still newly vanished," she said, shading her eyes from the sun with one hand as she looked up at him, "I felt the need to assure myself that you remain to keep Amber safe from harm."

Her voice had trembled as she finished. Was it genuine concern, or a sham to lull his caution so she could gain his confidence? _She has thrown in her lot with Bleys. Remember that, no matter how fondly you may think of her._ Julian swung one leg over Morgenstern and leapt to the ground, the links of his mail shirt clashing lightly together. "I will always keep Amber safe from harm."

"I am relieved," said Fiona. She still looked up at him, but was the warm satisfaction he now saw in her eyes part of her scheming?

 _You vilify her for scheming with Bleys, and yet you plot and plan with your brothers so that Eric might take the throne of Amber._ "Would you care for a cooled drink?" he smiled at Fiona. She was his sister, after all, and he cared for her as none other, no matter that they held positions on opposite sides of this conflict. "I would welcome your company, should you care to bide for a time within the shade of my forest. The sun beats brightly upon us today."

"Another time, perhaps." Fiona lay her hand upon his forearm. Julian glanced, startled, down at her delicate fingers. "Though I thank you for the courtesy. I have promised Llewella that I would visit her in Rebma, and bring her news of all those in Amber whom she loves."

"You must give her my greetings." Julian pulled his gaze to her eyes, which held fondness. They held amusement, as well as-- _Perhaps regret? But what, then, does she regret?_

"I shall." Now there was malice in her amusement, and, of a sudden, less fondness than before. "Florimel promises to meet us there as well. She promises a grand tale of adventure."

"Flora?" Julian blinked, the only sign of surprise he allowed himself. He had never lost control, not since Corwin-- _Corwin returns! That is why Florimel returns from her exile. But why would Fiona see fit to let this slip, and to me?_ "I had not expected that she would wish to visit Rebma. She has said she is not fond of it."

"A 'poor, waterlogged imitation of home,' I believe she has called it." Fiona laughed. She let her hand fall from his arm and pulled open the drawstring on her bag. "You will forgive me if I travel away so quickly? The road leading to Amber is not so very safe these days, I have seen."

"Fiona--" Julian grabbed her hand before she could reach into her bag, and quenched the triumph that surged within him at the apprehension passing across her face. Fiona had her own defenses, and he knew better than most not to give her cause to trip them. "No harm will come to you in Arden, not by my hand, nor the hand of my retainers. I give you my word as a Prince of Amber."

"Dearest Julian," said Fiona triumph flashing in her eyes. She stretched up on her toes to brush a sisterly kiss across his cheek. "Always so careful of me."

 _Not 'of my well-being.' She knows our contrivances well._ "I look forward to hearing little Florimel's tallest of tales."

When Julian let her hand go, she slipped her fingers within the pouch and pulled out a card. He caught sight of the blue and green they both knew as Llewella's favored colors, but the pose that Llewella held was _not_ the one that Dworkin had painted her in for all the Trumps that Julian had seen. "That is--" He let his voice trail off.

"Do you like it?" asked Fiona, her voice artfully careless. "I find I prefer to paint dear Llewella in a different fashion than Dworkin, in his madness, ever did."

"You are very skilled," said Julian. He bowed to her, and Fiona swept into a curtsey. She gave him a faint smile before reaching out and taking Llewella's hand. The air shimmered wetly where she had been pulled into Rebma.

Julian turned back to Morgenstern and wedged his foot into his horse's stirrup before swinging himself over its back. He reached into his saddlebags and pulled out his own deck of Trumps. They were icy cold to the touch, and he swept through until he found Caine, laughing on the deck of his flagship.

"Julian!" He heard Caine shouting off sharp orders, his voice booming at his crew. The echo of waves slapped at the hull of Caine's boat as Julian waited. _Patience. You trust Caine farther than any other brother._ "What do you have need of?"

"Your company," said Julian. He forced his voice to stay calm. "Fiona was just here."

"And you're not entertaining her?" Caine chuckled. "Showing her all the earthly delights that Arden can offer? Or is it all the earthly delights that _you_ can offer her in Arden?"

"She had a pressing engagement," said Julian. His voice was chilled. "Llewella and Florimel persuaded her to visit them in Rebma."

"Florimel went to Rebma?" Caine leaned forward, his eyes intent now, not mocking. "And she willingly consorts with Llewella and Fiona? Tell me more."

"In good time," said Julian. He let himself show a friendly smile. "Have you mead?"

"None aboard my ship. Have you mead in Arden?" Caine threw a glance over his shoulder. "These louts can do without me for a time."

"You are more than welcome to bide within Arden while you leave your navy to its own devices," said Julian. "I could do with a distraction."

"As could I," said Caine. "And a strong drink."

"Our sisters could drive any man to it," said Julian dryly. He held forth his hand, and Caine clasped it. They could take their ease in each other's company for a time before the intrigues began once more.

\--end--


End file.
